Marvin uses the Internet
by AlexTheLemming
Summary: Marvin finds a Sirius Cybernetics computer in a random room on the Heart of Gold and decides to use it. Please R&R Constructive Critisism


Log On 1

'Welcome to the World Wide Web' the computer says to me. I hate this computer and maybe you've already guessed it's made by the Sirius Cybernetics Corporation. I did as soon as I looked at the computer but then again I have a brain the size of a planet.

So where am I going to go today? It doesn't matter everywhere is miserable even the World Wide Web.

I'll explore the messenger system, I'll just make an account.

Well that was surprisingly easy but then again a majority of the living in the universe are mind-numbingly stupid.

All right I've logged on, well this is depressing I have to get friends. I don't have any friends and I don't think any one will be my friend so whats the point? I'm just boring sulking Marvin. 'Marvin get me that pencil on the table over there' that's all they say to me, they never even consider becoming friends with me oh no. I doubt there's anyone out there who understands me I live on a ship with a bunch of morons but I'm not here to say that.

Oh look there's someone on my list 'YahooHelper' oh god another useless AI or ALOI as I like to call it (Artificial Lack of Intelligence) haha..I know I'm very witty and if you are so stupid not to of figured out that was sarcasm.

I'll try talking to this useless thing.

marvinissodepressed: Hello..

YahooHelper: Hello marvinissodepressed! I'm a bot here to help you. To get help on a topic send a message of the form "/help topic" (e.g./help friend)  
Where topic is one of the following -  
friend add group online message profile status alerts

marvinissodepressed: Yes I want to know why I'm here...what the point in being here I'm just a maniacally depressed Menial Robot

YahooHelper: Hi marvinissodepressed, I am an automated robot and I'm here to help you get familar with Yahoo! Messenger. Type some text in the window below and click 'SEND' to talk to me.

marvinissodepressed: ...I didn't ask you that

YahooHelper: Great, now we're talking! marvinissodepressed, did you know that Yahoo! Messenger allows you to keep track of all your friends and see when they are online? If your friend does not have messenger yet, click on the 'FRIENDS' button and select Invite a friend to get Messenger. If your friend already has a Yahoo! ID, just click the 'ADD' button and you will see a smiley face next to their name when they are online. Type below and click 'SEND' to continue.

marvinissodepressed: You depress me.

YahooHelper: Once your friends have Yahoo! Messenger running, there are a lot of things you can do with them. Try sending them an Instant Message. Just double-click their name to send them an Instant Message. It's faster than email and cheaper than a phone call! We're Instant Messaging each other right now! Keep talking and I'll tell you more.

marvinissodepressed: Look I'm not even on that subject are you just here to advertise shamelessly?

YahooHelper: If you want to talk to several people at once, you can create your own Instant Chat Room. Just click on the 'MESSENGER' menu item and the select Start a Conference. To have an even richer experience, try talking live with your friends using Messenger. It's just like a phone call except free! All you need is a computer microphone and speakers. Try clicking on the 'MESSENGER' menu item and then select Start a Voice Chat. Keep talking and I'll tell you more.

marvinissodepressed: Oh god I'm going I'm going...

YahooHelper: Waiting for your friends to sign up? Use Yahoo! Messenger to see if you have new Yahoo! Mail. Get an account at: http/mail. You can also use Messenger to keep track of your favorite stocks, news and more! Click on the tabs near the bottom of the Messenger application to see what else Messenger can do for you. You know what to do to keep talking...

Well that was incredibly boring. That's all for today I'm going to turn myself off in the corner.

- - -

That was Short but this is just a test, I might not continue this unless I feel like it or I have something to complain about on the Internet. Oh and by the way this is set when they are all still on the Heart of Gold. If I do make another one it will probably be on Please R&R and constructive criticism please!


End file.
